youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Seacrest Young Ones
Young Ones Seacrest (MY034) was born into the Young Ones pack on April 23, 2012. His parents were Youssarian and Frost, the dominant pair. He had three brothers but, sadly, one of them died after birth. They were called Current(YM035) and Tundra(YM036) and two sisters called Oriole(YF037) and Tide(YF038). At the same time, Mozart and Snow had pups: Petal, Daisy, Canis, Lupus, Rush, Winter, Archer and Sonic. A few days later, the Scooters attacked the den while Shakespeare was babysitting them. Sadly, Shakespeare was killed, but none of the pups died thanks to him. A week later, the Scooters attacked the Young Ones again. The pack retreated, as Youssarian noticed the Scooters were infected with rabies. Hambone started a den move to save the pups, helped by Rocket Dog. Youssarian followed and then the rest of the pack carried the pups to a nearby den. Sadly, one of his brothers, Current, was killed by the Scooters, and one of Snow's pups, Winter, died too. The next day, a coyote killed Rush as Hambone left them alone while Snow was chasing a second coyote away. Two weeks later, Seacrest and his siblings were playing around the den when the vicious Commandos attacked, wanting to expand their territory. Rocket Dog and Swift Kill took some of the pups away, while other pups stayed in the main den with Super Furry Animal and Beaker. As the Young Ones were losing, they ran off in different directions, making a big split. Seacrest was in the main half with Tide, Oriole, Canis and Lupus. When they were seven month old they started to practice hunting. In winter, during a hunt, the pack chased the elk until trespassing in the Commandos territory. They were caught by them, and the Commandos attacked, ready to defend their territory. Youssarian led the charge, but Seacrest ran out in front of the rest of the pack. After seeing they were out numbered, Youssarian and Frost then made a retreat, leaving Seacrest still charging. He didn't hear the call to retreat and faced the whole of the Commandos alone. He ran head on into the Commandos full force, expecting re-enforcements to back him up, but found none. Seacrest was attacked by the entire Commandos pack and was on death's door, however Queen of Darkness let him live seeing he was just one teen wolf and no major threat. The Commandos spared his life and returned to their rendezvous site, leaving him a bit roughed up but with no serious injuries. For the first time Seacrest found himself alone. He wandered off in a random direction to try and track down his pack, but he wasn't heading towards the Young Ones. He located the Commandos again out foraging later on in the day, he spied on the group for some time before moving in for a closer look. Seacrest tried his luck in roving. He managed to sneak past all the adult males but the females had taken notice of him. Queen of Darkness had enough of him but she had also lost her mate Jim Bob and needed to breed to keep her status. Seacrest found himself at the right place at the right time. He mated with the Commandos' alpha female and spent the night with her. The next day he mated with her one more time before she sent him off. Seacrest left the Commandos. In spring Queen gave birth to his pups Sera, Aramis, Duke and Armageddon. Sequoia He came across another pack. It was not a group with any females he could mate with, it was the Sequoia. Seacrest joined the Sequoia and they were happy to have him, there he took a subordinate role. When he went roving in November 2014 he crossed into the Young Ones territory and had a warm reunion with his two sisters, Tide and Oriole, before he was chased away by the males. Seacrest still lives in the Sequoia as a subordinate, he occasionally goes roving in winter but hasn't suceeded since that time in the Commandos. Family Mother: Frost Father: Youssarian Brothers: Current and Tundra Sisters: Oriole and Tide Grandmothers: Sunray and Meadow Grandfathers: Scout and Blazing Ice. Family Tree Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Sequoia Wolves Category:Former Role Play Characters